Zuri has grown up
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Zuri Ross is an adult.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Emma of the Bedroom and her best buddy Molly of the Bathroom.**

* * *

**Zuri has grown up**

**The once childish and adorable Zuri Ross has grown up into a sassy and sexual 25 year old bitch.**

**She work as a stripper in Chicago and has no longer any contact whatsoever with her family or Jessie, her former nanny.**

Right now, Zuri is in her dressing room at 'Club Fuck' and trying to decide what sexy outfit to wear.

"Hmm, maybe my yellow sexy latex dress...?" says Zuri.

Zuri look very different from what she used to, she could almost be another person.

As a result of surgery she no longer has her natural eye-color, her hair is now dyed blonde all the time, she has boob-implants that has enlarged her boobs from B minus cup all the way up to porno-size aka DD plus cup and she has a bunch of white and neon-green arabic porno-tattoos on several parts of her body and she has the voice of a whore.

"Your turn soon, Queen Fuck of Africa." says a guy as he enter the room.

Queen Fuck of Africa is Zuri's stripper name.

"I'm almost ready, Carlos." says Zuri.

"Nice." says the guy and then leave.

"This should be sexy." says Zuri as she take off her clothes, put on a black bra and white panties and then a tight sexy pink jumpsuit.

She then walk down to the backstage area.

"Hi, Zuri." says another stripper named Emily Crow.

Emily's stripper name is Summer Bitch.

"Oh...hi, Em." says Zuri.

"You look slutty." says Emily.

"So do you." says Zuri.

Zuri gives Emily a kiss.

"Awww!" moans Emily, getting horny.

"Zuri, your turn" says Anna Corola, the announcer.

With a sexy smile on her face, Zuri walk out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a nice one above for Queen Fuck of Africa!" says Anna in her exaggerated announcer-voice.

The audience cheer and clap their hands as Zuri walk out into the light.

"Hello, fuckers and sluts. I am Queen Fuck, the sexy bitch from Africa. Like what you see?" says Zuri as she open up her outfit to reveal her big awesome sexy boobs.

She sees a handsome man by a table in a corner.

"Oh, yeah!" says Zuri as she does a spin around the stripper pole and then walk over to the man.

Zuri gives the man a quick lap dance.

She can feel that the man's dick get hard in his sweatpants.

"Wow! Little slutty me is causing that very nice steel-hard boner?" says Zuri with a sexy smile, acting semi-childish, since she know some men like that.

"Indeed you are." says the man.

"That's very erotic." says Zuri.

"Yeah." says the man.

"Cum in your pants, sir." whisper Zuri.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans the man as he cum.

"Sexy!" says Zuri with a sedctive smile as she jump off the man and walk up onto the stage again.

Zuri strip off her outfit and dance sexy around the stripper pole.

"I'm sexy, right...?" says Zuri in a porno-voice.

It is clear that Zuri enjoy being a stripper.

Some of the men in the audience pull down their pants and starts to jerk off to Zuri.

This makes her happy. She love when this happen and it happen often.

"Nice! Jerk those big dicks for me. I love to see horny men jerking. It's soooo sexy." says Zuri as she dance slow and erotic.

The audience really enjoy watching Zuri dance all sexy. Both the men and women like her a lot.

Zuri is experienced as a stripper, she's been one for almost 4 years by now.

"Awww! Seems like you love me so much." says Zuri, looking all serious, but speaking in a very sexy tone.

People place many 100 dollar bills on the edge of the stage.

"Cum for me, everyone!" says Zuri, all sexy as she grab the stripper pole and wrap one leg around it and spin 6 times, showing such good shape she's in.

Some of the men in the room cum.

"Sexy! Thanks." says Zuri as she grab the money and walk backstage.

"Wow! You were amazing out there, girl." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Oh...thanks, baby." says Zuri.

Zuri gently spank Emily's sexy ass.

"Very sweet, a lil' spanky for good luck. I'm gonna need it." says Emily.

"Have fun." says Zuri.

"I'll try to, but I'm not as sexy as you are." says Emily.

"Perhaps not, but you're still sexy enough to make men cum in their baggy pants." says Zuri.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Summer Bitch, your turn." says Anna.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily walk out onto the stage.

"And now...feel the erotic cozy warmth of a perfect slutty summer night 'cause here we have the one and only babe of a fuck in July, people. Let's welcome Summer Bitch!" says Anna in her exaggerated announcer-voice.

Emily open up her cowgirl shirt to reveal her round firm sexy D-cup boobs.

"Hi, people! Do ya'll think I'm sexy?" says Emily.

Almost a week later.

Zuri is in her dressing room at 'Club Fuck' again, trying to pick out an outfit.

"Okay. What should I wear tonight?" says Zuri.

She decides to wear a neon green short tight sexy leather dress.

"All sexy and ready." says a happy Zuri as she look at herself in the mirror.

"You're on in just a few, don't be late." says Emily as she enter the room.

"Oh...thanks, babe." says Zuri.

Zuri and Emily run down to the backstage area.

"That was the horny babe Rowena of Scotland and now...let's hear some joy for our main number of the sweet sexy night...Queen Fuck of Africa!" says Anna in her exaggerated announcer-voice.

Zury walk out onto the stage.

"Hi, everyone. I'm sexy, right...?" says Zuri with a seductive smile.

People cheer Zuri on with joy.

This makes her happy.

"Look at my ass." says Zuri as she flip the bottom of her dress up so people can see her ass. She wear no panties.

"Awww! She's so awesome." says Emily, who watch from backstage.

"Indeed. One of the best I've ever seen." says Anna.

"Yeah. I wish I could be as sexy as her." says Emily.

"Girl, you're not far behind at all. I think you're almost as sexy as Zuri. Trust me." says Anna.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem." says Anna.

"Sexy." says Emily.

"Okay." says Anna.

Zuri open up her dress so her boobs get out in full freedom.

Some men in the audience starts to jerk off.

"Nice!" says a happy Zuri when she sees this.

Zuri slowly strip off her outfit completely.

"It's so fucking sweet that you all like me." says Zuri.

Zuri touch her own pussy with her left hand.

"Can you see how wet I am?" says Zuri with a sexy smile.

She grab the stripper pole and spin around it with speed and skill.

"Oh, yeah!" says Zuri, all sexy and awesome.

"Zuri makes me jealous. I wanna be as good at this as she is." says Emily.

"You're very close to that." says Anna.

"Do you really think so?" says Emily.

"Of course." says Anna.

"Mmm! Fuck!" moans Zuri in a very sexy voice as she wrap her legs around the stripper pole and spin, not using her arms, having her hands free to touch her boobs and pussy, showing her great skill.

To see this, makes some of the men who watch cum.

"Yay!" says Zuri, happy to see that men cum to her.

Zuri spin even faster and then walk backstage.

"How did I do, baby?" says Zuri.

"You were amazing." says Emily.

Emily gives Zuri a sexy kiss.

The next day.

Zuri wear a white leather dress.

She enter a bedroom.

"Hi, baby." says a tall handsome man.

The man's name is Martin Wołodjowski and he is Zuri's boyfriend.

"Hi, man." says Zuri with a sexy smile.

"Ready to fuck?" says Martin.

"Always...or almost always, but right now I'm very horny." says Zuri.

"So am I. Let's get started." says Martin.

"Nice! Me wanna get banged." says Zuri as she swing off her dress and panties, leaving her bra on.

"Okay." says Martin as he takes off his shirt and his jeans, revealing his dick.

Martin's dick is big nad hard.

"I love your dick." says Zuri.

Zuri lean back on the bed.

Martin goes on top of her, slide his dick into her wonderful pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yeah, soooo sexy!" moans Zuri.

"Indeed, my fuckable baby!" moans Martin.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Zuri, all happy and horny.

"Holy fuck!" moans Martin, just as horny as his sexy girlfriend.

"Awesome! Bang me!" moans Zuri.

Martin fuck harder.

Zuri love it.

"Does that feel sexy?" moans Martin.

"Very sexy...yes!" moans Zuri.

"Good, baby!" moans Martin.

Martin gives Zuri a kiss.

Then he grab her boobs and gently rub them.

"Mmmm!" moans Zuri.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Martin.

Zuri and Martin love each other and they plan to get married once they have enough money to live a very good life.

Martin works as a PT at the local gym.

"Your dick's awesome!" moans Zuri, all horny.

"Sure and you've a damn fuckable pussy!" moans Martin in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks!" moans Zuri.

"Okay!" moans Martin.

Martin fuck faster.

"Awesome! Bang your slut, man!" moans Zuri.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Martin.

"Yay!" moans Zuri.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Martin as he cum in Zuri's pussy.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh! Sexy!" moans a very happy Zuri as she get a big sweet orgasm.

2 weeks later.

Martin and Zuri are in the shower.

"Lick me, please..." says Zuri.

Martin starts to lick Zuri's sweet sexy pussy.

"Awww! Soooo sexy!" moans Zuri.

Zuri is very horny.

"Yay!" moans Zuri, all horny and happy.

Martin lick harder and Zuri love it.

"Mmmm!" moans Zuri.

It is clear that Zuri love being licked.

She's a very sexual woman and she is horny often.

5 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Zuri as she get a very nice orgasm.

"Sexy." says Martin.

The next day.

Zuri is in her dressing room at 'Club Fuck' again, trying to pick out an outfit.

"Hmm, perhaps this?" says Zuri about a sexy neon-green leather dress.

She decides to wear it.

After she put the dress on, Zuri walk to the backstage area where Emily is waiting for her.

"Hi, Emily. Is it my turn?" says Zuri.

"Soon...after Vicky." says Emily.

2 minutes later, Vicky Dover walk off the stage and into the backstage area.

Vicky's stripper name is Sticky Vicky, not because she is too skinny, but because she love to swallow cum.

"Oh, hi, babes." says Vicky, all sexy.

"You were awesome." says Emily.

"I just got here so I didn't see, but I'm sure that's true." says Zuri.

Vicky smile. She wear a sexy sailor girl outfit.

Vicky is blonde with blue eyes, red lips and big boobs.

"Are you babes gonna join me for after-party in my dressing room later? I give out new free dildos molded after my horny daddy's big handsome dick." says Vicky.

"Sure. I'll be there, Vicky." says Zuri.

"Me too." says Emily.

"Awesome, see ya." says Vicky as she goes to her dressing room to take a little nap.

"Zuri, you're next." says Anna.

"Okay." says Zuri as she walk out onto the stage.

"Ladies and fuckers, now it's time for out star...Queen Fuck of Africa!" says Anna in her exaggerated announcer-voice.

"Hi, horny people!" says Zuri in a very slutty voice.

She smile as she dance slow and sexy.

"Do you join Vicky's after-party too?" says Emily.

"No, she didn't invite me and I actually wanna go home and sleep instead. Feeling kinda tired." says Anna.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily drink a cup of tea and then walk to her dressing room.

"I hope you like my fuckable body." says Zuri as she strip off her dress, bra and panties, keeping only her shoes on.

Some of the men in the the audience pull down their baggy smelly swetpants and starts to jerk off.

"Nice!" says Zuri. She love to see horny men jerk off.

Zuri spin around the pole.

She then rub her clit a little.

"Can you all see how wet my pussy is?" moans Zuri, all erotic and sexy.

Many of the men in the audience nod as a yes.

"Holy fuck!" moans Zuri as she starts to finger-fuck her sexy pussy.

"She's allowed to actually masturbate?" says Anna.

"Very much so." says Vincent Wolfstein, the male former pornstar who owns 'Club Fuck'.

"Alright, sir." says Anna.

"Just call me Vincent, babe." says Vincent.

"Okay." says Anna.

Zuri stop masturbating and spin twice around the pole.

Then she pout with her slutty ass.

"Guys, imagine your dick in here!" says Zuri as she bend her ass open a bit so people can see right into her ass.

"Wow!" says Anna.

"Zuri is the best stripper we have. She's a true star." says Vincent.

"Yeah." says Anna.

2 hours later.

Zuri enter Vicky's dressing room.

On the table are bottles of wine, boxes of candy and dildos.

"Hi, babe." says Vicky.

Emily enter the room.

"Em, have a seat." says Vicky.

Zuri sit down in the white chair and Emily in the yellow one.

"Let's have some Italian wine, girls." says Vicky as she open a bottle of fancy Italian wine.

"Sexy." says Zuri.

Vicky pour a glass of wine for Zuri.

"Thanks." says Zuri.

"Anytime. You're awesome and very sexy." says Vicky.

"I'm pleased to hear that, my friend." says Zuri.

"Okay." says Vicky as she pour a glass of wine for Emily too, as well as one for herself.

"Viva la pussy!" says Emily.

"Yeah!" says Vicky.

"Viva la pussy, indeed, ladies." says Zuri.

The 3 friends drink in honor of pussies and orgasms.

All of them wear casual clothing aka t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm gonna let Roger Traverni fuck me hard and cum in my cute pussy tomorrow." says Vicky.

"Do you love him?" says Emily.

"Not really love, but I enjoy sex with him. He has a strong handsome dick and his cum is so white and creamy." says Vicky.

"Alright, girl." says Emily.

25 minutes later.

Vicky grab some of the dildos and gives one to Zuri and one to Emily.

"These dildos are molded after my daddy's wonderful big dick." says Vicky.

"So you still let your dad fuck you?" says Zuri.

"Of course, he's got the best dick I've ever felt in me. It's so thick and firm and long and stiff and warm and macho and absolutely awesome." says Vicky. "As long as he's not too weak to have sex, I'm gonna continue to let him bang my pussy everyday."

"You're free to do that." says Zuri.

"Yeah. It's incest, but who cares? Fucking is so much fun and it doesn't really matter who it's with when it is so sexy and cozy." says Emily.

"Indeed. I sucked my own brother Luke's dick for only 20 bucks once years ago when I was only 14." says Zuri.

"Nice. Did you swallow his cum?" says Vicky.

"No. I was not experienced back then like I am today." says Zuri. "At the time I was just a kid who's recently learned what sex is."

"Okay. I've had many male members of my family fuck me. My dad, my uncle, my grandpa and my stepbro. They have awesome dicks, but dad is the best one of them all. He's such a horny oversexual old fuck-bull and his cum is always warm and sticky, just like I love it." says Vicky.

"Truly worth your nickname." says Emily.

"I know. I'm very much Sticky Vicky." says Vicky.

"Yeah, babe." says Zuri.

"Sexy!" says a happy Emily.

"Does your dad know that you give out dildos molded from his dick?" says Zuri.

"Yeah. It was his idea to make dildos based on his big dick so many girls could get to enjoy it." says Vicky.

"Alright. Erotic. I'll give this dildo a try at some point, that's for sure." says Zuri.

"Me too." says Emily.

"Nice. I'm sure you'll find them very good." says Vicky.

"I think I'll get great joy from it." says Zuri. "This dildo's got nice weight and it's firm and thick."

"When having them designed, I made sure they weigh as much as my daddy's dick does in real life." says Vicky.

"Oh, nice." says Emily.

"Absolutely." says Vicky.

2 hours later.

Zuri is in bed, fucking herself with the new dildo Vicky gave her.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Zuri, all slutty.

This night, Martin's not there since he's out of town for work.

"Such a strong dildo!" moans Zuri. "It is awesome!"

40 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans Zuri as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Sticky Vicky gave out dildos?" says Martin.

"Yeah. Nice of her." says Zuri.

"Indeed, baby." says Martin.

"Want me to suck your dick?" says Zuri.

"Not right now." says Martin.

"Okay." says Zuri.

Zuri walk into the kitchen and starts to cook dinner.

Martin grab his black Gibson SJ 200 acoustic guitar and play and old Irish song.

45 minutes later.

"Dinner's ready." says Zuri as she place food and wine on the white living room table.

"Smells very nice." says Martin.

"I hope it's gonna taste good too." says Zuri.

Zuri and Martin starts to eat.

"This does truly taste good." says Martin.

"Okay. Thanks." says Zuri.

"You're welcome, my slutty bitch." says Martin.

"Alright, my macho man." says Zuri.

4 days later.

"La la la, sexy as fuck is what me is...forever!" sings Zuri in her car on the way to 'Club Fuck'.

She is happy.

"I hope Vicky and Em are worning tonight." says Zuri.

When she get to the hallway where the dressing rooms are, Zuri sees Vicky and Emily who sit on a couch aoutside Emily's room.

They are drinking tea and talking.

"Hi, girls." says Zuri as she walk up to Emily and Vicky.

"Hi, babe." says Vicky with a sexy smile.

22 minutes later, it's time for Zuri to walk out onto stage.

She wear a sexy red dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen, be ready 'cause here comes the star of the house, the very sexy and amazing Queen Fuck of Africa!" says Anna in her exaggerated announcer-voice.

Zuri walk out onto the stage.

To her surprise a man she's not seen in a long time sit by a VIP table. It's her own brother Luke Ross.

Zuri dance slowly and sexy.

Luke get horny.

"Am I very sexy?" says Zuri with a porno-smile.

Luke nod in silence.

"Nice!" says a happy Zuri.

She strip off her dress and then walk over to Luke and gives him a very sexy lapdance.

"Luke, do you know who I am?" whisper Zuri in her best slut-voice.

"Of course, Zuri. You're my sister, once little and adorable, now a fully grown fuck-lady." says Luke in a deep manly tone.

"True. Cum for me, brother." whisper Zuri.

"Yes...shit..." moans Luke as he cum in his baggy old sweatpants.

"Nice!" says Zuri as she walk back onto the stage.

Zuri spin around the pole.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Zuri.

Luke throw 500 dollars onto the stage.

"Sexy." says Zuri as she grab the money.

4 hours later.

Zuri walk to her car when Luke walk up to her.

"Hi, sister." says Luke.

"Was I good...?" says Zuri.

"Good...?" says Luke.

"Yeah, when I gave you the lapdance and made you cum." says Zuri.

"Oh...you were amazing. I like how sexual you've become." says Luke.

"I'm sure you do, my horny sex-crazy brother." says Zuri.

"Seems like you're pretty damn sexual too." says Luke.

"That's true, I guess. I am a stripper and I love to get fucked." says Zuri.

"Awesome." says Luke.

"Goodnight." says Zuri.

2 weeks later.

"Sir, my days as a stripper are over. I'm gonna become a wife." says Zuri.

"You're free to do that, buy you'll be missed by me and by Vicky and Emily as well." says Vincent.

"It's time for Sticky Vicky to take my place as your elite stripper." says Zuri.

"Okay then." says Vincent.

"Allow her to become the new best stripper here. She's sexy and very talented." says Zuri.

"Do you think she's the one who deserve the job?" says Vincent.

"Yeah. Vicky's sexy and wants the job so let her have it. That will make her so happy." says Zuri.

"Here's your final payment, 20 000 dollars." says Vincent as he give Zuri a leather bag full of money.

"Thanks, sir." says Zuri.

"No problem, girl. Good luck with your new life as a married woman." says Vincent.

"Thanks." says Zuri.

Before she leave the club for the very last time, Zuri stop by Vicky's dressing room where Vicky and Emily are watching TV.

"My last day here is today. I'm gonna miss you both very much. You chicks are my friends, and, Vicky...I've told boss that you should take over my job." says Zuri.

"Zuri, things will never be the same without you." says Emily as she cry a little.

"I agree with Em." says Vicky in a sad tone. "Queen Fuck of Africa, it's not gonna be easy for me to replace you."

"I'm sure you'll do a great job, babe. Give the guys lapdances and be as sexy and slutty as you've always been and it is all going to be awesome." says Zuri.

"Okay." says Vicky.

Zuri gives Vicky and Emily a hug and then leave.

"Okay, no more strip for me, aside from what I do with my man." says Zuri as she drive home.

"Hi, babe. I've cooked pasta and lobster." says Martin when Zuri get home to the new house that she and Martin has moved into together.

"Wonderful. I'm really hungry." says Zuri.

"Alright, let's eat." says Martin.

6 days later, Zuri and Martin get married in a small simple private ceremony.

Almost a year later, they adopt a very cute adorable little girl named Caitlin.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
